I Want to be Happy
by Shizuru Homura E.N.D
Summary: Moon lost not only her title. She lost everything. She stopped being a Pokémon Trainer, withdraw herself and fell in depressions. Since a year. Lillie and her friends are trying to make her happy again, to be a Pokémon Trainer again. Are they able to make her happy again? Will Moon be a Trainer and Champ again? [Lillie x Moon], the story is about the themes "depression" and "love".


**_Author's Note: Hello and Welcome, everybody! This is my first Pokémon fanficiton. Of course it need to be a Sun  & Moon fanfiction. This fanfiction is playing six years after the end of the game. It's not like the usual game, here is a little bit violence (but not too much), romance (mostly between the protagonist Moon x Lillie) and I tried my best to write about the theme "depression", what will be an important theme in this fanfiction. A few things of this story are different than in the original game, but not drastically.  
_**

 _ **And for my readers: English is not my native language. But I want to give my best to write a (hopefully) good story that everybody can read. (Of course criticism is always good.)**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Warnings:**_ _ **It's showing a romantic relationship between two female characters, a little bit violence and blood, including the theme "depression" and "death".**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Hey, is your name Moon?**

 **Moon! Finally you can make your island challenge!**

 **I think you chose a wonderful Pokémon. Please take very good care of it.**

 **I am kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it.**

 **That's right, yeah! I let myself get hit with all kinds of moves so I can test their power!**

 _My family…_

 _My friends…_

 _The girl I love…_

 _Everybody…was on my site._

 _They protected me. Helped me. Supported me._

 _Loved me._

 _But I left them…_

* * *

Five years had passed.

Five years since Moon made her island challenge and became the first Pokémon champion in Alola. It was the hardest, craziest and best time of her life. She met lots of new friends. Humans, Pokémon…

Her mother, who always supported her.

Primarina, her first Pokémon which she got when it was a little Popplio, who always fought with her.

Hau, the guy with the biggest smile in the world and her long-time rival.

Professor Kukui and Hala, the Professor and the Kahuna of Melemele Island. Thanks to them, Moon started her adventure.

Lillie, who was also a very important person in Moon's life. The blonde haired girl who held the Legendary Pokémon Cosmog, Nebby, in her bag. Even if she changed after a few years, she became a Pokémon Trainer and had a romantic relationship with Moon, three years later.

Lillie's brother Gladion, was now the president of the Aether Foundation together with Wicke. Together they made the Aether Foundation more popular.

And of course much more people and her another Pokémon…

Everything became wonderful.

Moon was the strongest trainer in Alola and the champ for the next four years. She defended her title lots of times and she was loved by the people of Alola. The Trainer saved with her friends the world, defeated the Ultra Beasts and met the Legendary Pokémon Lunaala, who was Nebby.

Lillie went to Kanto. She went there, to curing her mother and became a Pokémon Trainer. Two years later she came back as a Pokémon Trainer, her mother was almost fully cured. One year later she and Moon confessed their feelings against each other and became a wonderful couple (even if Gladion was not very enchanted about this).

Hau became the kahuna of Melemele Island. In a festival gave Hala officially the title of the Kahuna to his grandson. He was pretty popular, especially by the kids and he even bought a malasada shop!

All in all, everybody got a happy life…

…or not?

* * *

" _ **Time to wear this new clothes! Only in-"**_

 _Zip!_

" _ **Hello Pokémon Trainers! Help the Aether Foundation to save the Pokémon-"**_

 _Zip!_

" _ **Heyho, malasada here and tho! Let's eat this new super-electric-sour malasadas right now!"**_

 _They changed their slogan again?_

 _Zip!_

 _Nothing at the television._

Moon put the remote control on the table.

 _What should I do now?_

She had long messy black hair, which came down on her shoulders and grey eyes. Her thinly body wore a grubby black t-shirt with white shorts.

The girl sat on a big white sofa before a big black TV. The living room and the kitchen hasn't changed a lot since the last six years. The sofas are now in a beige color but Meowth's things are not in the kitchen anymore.

Nothing has changed much…

 **Ding-dong!**

"Hey Moon! The good old professor Kukui is here!" Just like always the Professor invited himself and came through the door.

 _Has already one week passed?_ "Professor…" The black haired girl didn't show any emotions.

"Happy as always I see ya!" After the five years the professor has changed a little bit. He was still suntanned and he's wearing red shorts with white flowers. But his beard grows, now he had almost a thick beard. Of course he was still bare chested.

"I want to say that my honey made some food for you!" He held a big pack on his arms and put it on the table. "Really her food is strong just like a bodycheck! And I brought some of Hau's new malasadas! You need to eat them!"

"Professor…," Moon repeated. "Mhmm, I'm really thankful that you're bringing me food but I can made a little bit myself…"

"No, no, no! Your cooking skills are not as good as my wife! Or don't you like her food?"

"I do. I do. But you and your wife are cooking for me since the last years. I can cook a little bit…" The young girl stopped talking as she looked at Professor Kukui's happy face. "Do you know? Forget it. I'm okay with the food."

"That's what I want to hear! Here, take some." Wrapped in cloths, the man gave to his former pupil a big malasada.

"Thanks." Moon bit in the malasada. It was very sweet, filled with chocolate and custard. Strangely, there was a sour but tasty taste there too. Was this the new electric-malasada from Hau?

"It's good." Kukui laughed.

"That's good to hear. Oh, and before I forget it. Everybody's inviting you to come at my lab and make a big nice barbecue!"

"A barbecue?" She answered.

"Yeah, come on! You can eat everything you want! There is lots of meat and many people will come!"

"Don't wanna." Kukui stopped smiling.

"Please! Hau, Lillie and the others would like to have fun with you. When my wife and I are making the meat, you'll fall in love! And we're having lots of good drinks too. So come on!"

"Must I come?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

The young girl sighed. "Alright. But I will not stay long."

"That's the spirit! Now I must go. Have some work to do. Enjoy the meal!" The man turned around, wanted to go. "Say, Moon…I know you're still against the idea…but wouldn't you be thinking-"

"No." The girl interrupted the older man. "I know what you'll say, professor. Always when you came here, you asked me this. And my answer is still a big no. I don't want to do this…Never again."

Kukui sighed.

"The party is in Saturday evening!" He left Moon's house.

Moon put the malasada on the table and laid down on the sofa.

 _I'm still unsure, if I should come there. I don't really know what I should do, if I'm meeting Hau and Lillie again. Especially Lillie after our break-up._ She closed her eyes. _Maybe I should stay at home…I don't have a reason to come there…since over a year…_

* * *

"Aaaahhhh, having vacation is always such a good thing!" A woman with an olive-colored skin and curly white hair stretched her arms. She wore a white tank-top and grey jeans. On her forehead was a green bandana. This was Professor Burnet, Professor Kukui's wife.

The Professor stayed at the wooden-hut, which was the laboratory of her husband. After six years it changed. It became twice as big. The internal place got a few more aquariums with Luvdisc, Wishiwashi and Bruxish.

Many documents stuck on the walls. There were things written like: _The Origins of the Ultra Beasts, What is the Strongest Water-Attack, Ultra Space and Technology, a shopping list_ and many other things.

A Rockruff, a Stufful and a Snubbull ran in the hut, maybe playing catch.

"But Professor, you're still working."

"Yes, Lillie, because working is one of my favorite hobbies! I'm even doing this when I having vacation."

The person behind Professor Burnet was Lillie. A young beautiful girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. The girl who met Moon eight years ago and accompanied her island challenge.

"Hehe, you're sure a workaholic." Lillie smiled. She wore, like always, white clothes like a t-shirt and a skirt. "I've made some tea. Do you want some?"

"Of course. Black tea is always a good thing in the summer."

"I'm back." Kukui appeared at his lab.

"Good timing! Lillie just made some tea. Come and drink something," his wife answered.

The three people sat together. The blonde haired girl filled the tea in three cups.

"You went to Moon, right? How is she doing?" The older woman put sugar into her tea and stirred it. The man shook his head.

"Nothing has changed. She doesn't want to talk much, she's only sitting," he answered. "But I asked her to come to the barbecue party. Moon has accepted it."

"I'm glad. This is a big progress. The poor girl, she doesn't even come often out. After everything what happened I feel so bad for her."

"It happened one year ago. Still, she needs some time. I hope being together with her friends, would make her happy, even if it's just a little bit,"Kukui said. He stand up and took his cup. "I need to work. Let's talk later about the barbecue."

"Sure. I'll come later. What about you, Lillie?" the woman asked.

"…I think I'm going to train with my Pokémon…" Before the professors could say anything, Lillie ran out of the hut.

"Lillie…I wonder if she can make her relationship with Moon better," his wife said.

"Well, honey, she's very strong. It was her idea, to make the barbecue. And she always made the food for Moon. I'm sure that she, and Hau too, can make everything better again."

* * *

Lillie shuffled over the sand. Her head lowered and her deep thoughts somewhere else.

 _So, Moon is coming to the barbecue…this is a big progress. I hope we can make everything better for her._

"Alola, Lillie! What are you doing?" A little girl with short white hair and brown eyes ran over the grass. She had an olive-colored skin and wore a white tank top and blue shorts. She held a white plastic bag. A little Fluffles ran behind her.

"Oh, Hibi! Alola! Nothing special, I'm making a little walk. What are you doing? And why do you have a plastic bag?"

"I was in the Pokémon Center. The old man from the cafe gave me some Poké Beans. Do you want some for your Pokémon?" she asked.

"No, no. I don't need it. Maybe you should go into the laboratory, your parents have started working."

"Oh. Good, I can bring the other Pokémon their beans!" The little girl looked at Lillie. "Ehm, Lillie? Are you okay?"

"Sure. Why are you asking this?" The blonde haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're having a sad look on your face."

The young girl hesitated for a moment.

How could she answer to this question?

"…Don't worry, Hibi. I'm okay. I'm not sad, I was just thinking about something."

"Really?" She nodded. "Okay! I'm going to my parents right now. See ya, Alola!" The girl ran with the Fluffles into the laboratory. Lilllie looked at her.

"Kukui and Burnet are having such an energetic daughter," she said and giggled. But a few seconds later, her mood changed. She looked to the sky.

 _Moon…it's been already a year, isn't it?_

 _I will do my best. I'll help you. And I'll make you happy again._

* * *

 _ **And? Can you figure out what happened with Moon? Or why she breaked up with Lillie?**_

 _ **I hope you liked the first chapter so far. I think the next chapters will be longer and more excitingly. (With battles too.)**_

 _ **Let's meet at the next chapter.**_

 _ **~Shizuru Homura~**_


End file.
